The Tag Along
by Cherri Shadows
Summary: Robert Muldoon's daughter Minnie joins the first tour group of Jurassic Park. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is one of the many ideas I've had lately and wanted to get started. The amount of people reading this one will affect how often I update it because I know that a lot of my other stories need finishing too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park etc.**

Chapter 1:

"They should all be destroyed!" shouted Robert Muldoon.

He stepped onto the platform outside the Velociraptor cages. A young girl stood next him. They both had the same dark brown hair, though the girl's was tied back into a tight ponytail. Both of them wore light coloured shorts with matching socks and buttoned shirt, and dark brown walking boots.

"Aha! Robert Muldoon," exclaimed Dr Hammond. Then he turned to the people who were with him and explained, "he is my game warden from Kenya. A bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but knows more about Raptors than anyone. And this is his daughter Minnie; she's wants to be a palaeontologist. She's only fifteen but she is a quick learner." Dr Hammond continued and introduced the other people to the Muldoons.

Dr Grant hurried over to Robert Muldoon and instantly started a conversation about Raptors. Minnie remained quiet and leaned towards the Raptor cages, trying to get a glimpse of the beautiful creatures. The leaves shuddered and a screech echoed out of the enclosure. They must have found their food. A mechanical noise sounded and the machine that had been holding onto what must have been a cow raised out of the enclosure. It had been ripped to shreds.

The scientists and the lawyer left to get lunch whilst the Muldoons stayed by the Raptor enclosure. They both stared silently into the leaves as if they could see the creatures staring back. The leaves shuddered again and another screech ran right through their spines.

Robert Muldoon turned to his daughter, "Promise me that when you become a palaeontologist, you'll focus on the bones."

Minnie laughed, "You know I can't promise that, dad," said Minnie, "there are things you can only learn by studying the real creatures."

"In that case, promise me that you'll always be prepared and you won't take risks,"

Minnie smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The first tour of Jurassic Park had begun. Instead of staying with her dad in the control room, Minnie decided to join the scientists on their tour. There were things she could learn from being in the presence of Dr Grant and Dr Sattler. Minnie hopped into one of the electric jeeps and stuck her head out of the window to talk to her dad. He handed her a radio.<p>

"I'm going to check up on you as often as I can," he said.

"Dad, there's a camera in the car and cameras all around the park," Minnie said with a chuckle, "I'll be fine."

Her dad nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "Be safe."

Minnie nodded and the cars began to move. She waved at her dad before turning around to see who else was in the car. She had been joined by Dr Grant, Dr Sattler and Dr Malcolm. Minnie smiled at them all and noticed Dr. Grant's awkward posture.

"It's ok, Dr Grant, I've read your book three times," said Minnie, "I'm not going to bombard you with questions."

Dr Grant sent her a stiff smile and nodded.

"Though I'm going to say that I agree with you about some dinosaurs evolving into birds,"

Dr. Sattler sent her a grin and elbowed Dr. Grant who nodded and muttered a thanks.

The computer screen in the front of the car started to speak.

"If you look to your right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."

Minnie squashed against the window excitedly trying to spot the dinosaur. The scientists all watched intently too but nothing appeared and they soon passed the enclosure.

A voice crackled through the radio.

"Minnie, are you okay?"

Minnie pressed a button whilst rolling her eyes, "I'm fine dad, what's wrong?"

"You're approaching the Tyrannosaurus paddock,"

Minnie smiled and stared out of the window again as the cars stopped. It was uncomfortably silent until Dr. Malcolm started to speak.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs."

Dr. Sattler joined in, "Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth."

Minnie giggled and then the car grew silent again. The computer buzzed and the voice of Ray Arnold came through the speakers.

"We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence."

A small cage appeared, in which a goat stood calmly. The bars of the cage disappeared leaving the goat tied to a small post. The tyrannosaurus did not appear. The goat even sat down and went to sleep. Dr. Malcolm leaned towards the computer as the car began to move again.

"Eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update - I will try to update more often. Thank you for the reviews, they made me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park etc.**

Chapter 2:

"See, I'm now by myself, talking to myself: that's unpredictability," said Dr Malcolm.

Minnie stared at him blankly and hopped out of the car, following Dr Grant and Dr Sattler. As she jogged to catch up with them her father's voice buzzed over the radio.

"Minnie? Minnie! Get back in the car now!" he shouted in his strict fatherly tone.

Minnie ignored him and finally stopped when she spotted Dr Grant and Dr Sattler with Lex, Tim and Gennaro. Dr Malcolm appeared behind Minnie.

"Everybody stay here," said Dr Grant.

Tim hurried after him, closely followed by Minnie. From what she could tell, Tim was just as interested in dinosaurs as she was; he was carrying a textbook on dinosaurs. They stopped at a small opening in the grass and Minnie finally realised where they were. She had been there with her dad earlier in the day to tranquilise a sick triceratops. The creature lay in the opening, taking deep, booming breaths. Minnie hurried over to her and started to stroke her back. She still seemed quite sick and none of the rangers had figured out what it was.

Dr Sattler got to work, asking questions about the sickness, the animal's diet and inspecting the dinosaur's droppings. Still she could not figure out what was causing the sickness. Minnie remained with the Triceratops until Gennaro took them back to the cars. Dr. Sattler stayed with the Triceratops. Minnie settled back into the car whilst Dr Malcolm and Dr Grant sat in the front seats. The radio buzzed again.

"We're bringing you back; there's a storm coming,"

"Okay," replied Minnie, "are you mad at me?"

"No, I guess you're just as adventurous as I am. I'll see you soon."

The rain was getting heavy as the jeeps moved through the park along the route that they had just travelled. Dr Malcolm and Dr Grant began to talk but Minnie tuned them out and focused on staring at the outside environment. The visibility was poor; she could only see as far as a few meters past the window. Random branches appeared to hang in mid-air and sway slightly.

The car stopped moving. Minnie looked around and noticed that the lights of the car ahead of them had stopped moving too. She spoke through the radio.

"Dad, what's happening?"

"The power seems to be failing. Do you know where you are?"

Minnie squinted through the window. The rain had picked up making visibility even worse. She opened the door and stepped outside ignoring Dr Malcolm's calls for her to get back into the car. She walked forward a few steps before recognising where they were. She sprinted back into the car and slammed the door shut.

"We're outside the Tyrannosaurus paddock!" she squeaked over the radio.

Robert Muldoon could be heard sighing worriedly on the other end of the radio.

"Don't worry, Min, we'll come and get you soon. Just stay put."

Minnie nodded even though her father couldn't see her.

Dr Malcolm turned back to her, "It'll be okay,"

Minnie nodded again. Her dad was right: she should stick with studying bones.

The rain grew slightly lighter allowing them to at least see into the Tyrannosaurus enclosure. The goat was still there standing still. It seemed both scared and bored. Minnie searched under her seat and found the box containing a set of night vision goggles. She remembered her dad mentioning them. She stared through them towards the enclosure. She shuddered. The goggles needed to be adjusted so she fiddled with them. She shuddered again.

"Can you feel that?" she asked Dr Malcolm.

He looked around and shook his head, "Feel what?"

Minnie turned to Dr Grant who shrugged. Then she shuddered again. This time, she was sure the others felt it too.

"Maybe the car is starting again," suggested Dr Malcolm.

Minnie peered back through the goggles towards the enclosure. Something was missing.

"Where's the goat?" she asked.

"Where's he going?" asked Dr Grant, looking the other way.

Minnie spun around in her seat and focused on a figure running in the distance: Gennaro. He ended up in the toilets.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," muttered Dr Malcolm.

There was a loud creak and snap. Minnie took off the goggles and looked back at the enclosure. The electric fences were falling. Between the cars stood a dark figure. A giant figure. And a lot of teeth.

"Is that the...?" Minnie squealed.

"Yeah," said Dr Malcolm nervously, staring up at the T-Rex.

"Keep absolutely still," said Dr Grant, "its vision is based on movement."

Minnie followed his instructions and kept still. The radio sat next to her but she was too frightened to pick it up. A light appeared from the other car catching the T-Rex's attention. It let out an exploding roar. Minnie's hands leapt to her ears on instinct. She bit her lip to stop from crying as the dinosaur burst through the roof of Lex and Tim's car. Then the animal turned the car upside down.

"We have to help them!" whispered Minnie.

Dr Grant turned around in his seat, "Look in the back; is there anything that makes a light."

Minnie searched in the back, her hands shaking as she picked up a cluster of flares. Dr Grant took one from her and hurried out of the car. He lit it and caught the dinosaur's attention. Then he threw it and stood still. The Tyrannosaurus followed the flare, walking right past Dr Grant.

"Stay here," said Dr Malcolm as he lit up a flare.

Minnie nodded and shrunk back in her seat, her arms wrapped around her knees. Dr Malcolm ran out of the car waving the flare around. The dinosaur spotted him and chased him, even after he had thrown the flare away. Minnie ran from the car and towards Lex and Tim who were trapped under the other car. With the help of Dr Grant, she pulled Lex out from under the car. Lex screamed as the dinosaur appeared in front of them. Tim was still trapped. The other three were knelt on the floor as still as possible to avoid detection from the dinosaur. The T-Rex spun the car around. Lex, Minnie and Dr Grant followed the direction of the moving vehicle so they wouldn't be seen by the dinosaur.

They were slipping in the mud. More than once, Minnie's hand sunk beneath the ground. She slipped again, appearing next to the car and into the view of the T-Rex. She froze, lying there in the mud whilst the dinosaur pushed the car over the edge of the paddock. Dr Grant, Lex and Tim had all disappeared. There was no sign of Dr Malcolm or Gennaro either. It was just Minnie and the T-Rex. She stayed still despite her desperate urge to run. After what felt like hours, the T-Rex stomped away into the darkness.

Minnie hurried over to the car that had not been touched, slammed and locked the doors and sat still in the back seat. She burst into tears, unable to hold her fear back anymore. She fumbled with the radio and spoke.

"D-Dad, you need to come and get me," she said through tears.

"What's happened?"

"The Rex, she got out and attacked the other car. I don't know where anyone is."

"Where are you? I'm coming!"

"I'm still outside the paddock. Please hurry! It could come back!" said Minnie, more tears flooding down her face.

* * *

><p>"Minnie!"<p>

The door to the jeep opened, sending in the rain and cold air. Minnie leapt out of the car and into her father's arms. She cried into his shoulder whilst he rubbed her back and carried her back to his jeep. He sat her down in a seat and put her seatbelt on her. As he turned to leave, Minnie grabbed his arm.

"Dad, where are you going? Don't leave me!" she cried.

"I'm just going to look around with Dr Sattler in case anyone else is still here," he said, "I'm not going to leave you."

Minnie sat still, her nails digging into her legs. Her father and Dr Sattler arrived back at the car carrying Dr Malcolm who was badly injured. Minnie moved over to give him some room.

"Dr Malcolm! You're okay!" she shrieked, throwing an arm around him.

He groaned in pain but let out a laugh.

"I'm okay, kid," he said, "we're okay now."

Dr Sattler had wandered off whilst Minnie's dad prepared the jeep.

"The other car!" shouted Dr Sattler as she peered over the edge of the paddock.

Minnie was left with Dr Malcolm whilst the other two hurried to check the other car. Minnie stared at the ground outside the car. Harsh ripples glided across a puddle. Minnie dismissed it until it happened again.

"Is that..."

"It's an impact tremor," said Dr Malcolm.

He called the others back quickly. They appeared and leapt into the jeep as the Rex stomped into view. Minnie screamed as the jeep began to move away. The dinosaur was catching up as they drove through the park.

"Speed up, dad!" shrieked Minnie.

As the Rex snapped at them, Dr Malcolm leaned back into the gearstick. Minnie pushed him out of the way gently so her father could change gear and they drove out of biting distance of the dinosaur.

Dr Malcolm sighed, "Do you think they'll have that on the tour?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review so I know what you think. I will try and update soon.<strong>


End file.
